Take It All Away
by YoUrMyOnLyOnE
Summary: This story is based on Kevin going to London and attending an all boys boarding school, while causing fights, breaking hearts, and stirring up trouble.
1. Chapter 1

"True" By: Ryan Cabrera

I won't talk I won't breathe I won't move till you finally see That you belong with me

You might think I don't look But deep inside in the corner of my mind I'm attached to you

I'm weak It's true Cause I'm afraid to know the answer Do you want me too? Cause my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life To cross this line To the only thing that's true So I will not hide It's time to try anything to be with you All my life I've waited

This is true

You don't know What you do Every time you walk into the room I'm afraid to move

I'm weak It's true I'm just scared to know the ending Do you see me too? Do you even know you met me?

I've waited all my life To cross this line To the only thing that's true So I will not hide It's time to try, anything to be with you All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go I'll be on my way to you The way that's true

I've waited all my life To cross this line To the only thing that's true So I will not hide It's time to try, anything to be with you All my life I've waited

This is true

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take It All Away!" -Chapter One-

As fourteen year old Cadey Hathaway sat in her fourth period class that day, a note appeared on her desk, Cadey opened it up and began to read...

-Hey-I know i'm interupting your precious "study time", it's just i have BIG ASS NEWS, a new student's coming all the way from America!-Claire-

As Cadey was reading the note, a big smile formed on her face, then she wrote back...

-Hey-HOLY FUCK ARE YOU KIDDING ME! when is she coming?-Cadey-

As soon as Cadey was finished with writting her note, she flicked it on Claire's desk, Claire began to read, then wrote back...

-Hey-Yea..I know, I'm soo excited too, from what I hear she's coming today, and rooming with...?-Claire-

As Cadey read the note, she was thinking how Claire new all the gossip, sure, they were friends, best friends at that, but they weren't in the what you call "in crowd"

Cadey was about to write back, when something startled her, the bell ringing, so she gathered her books, and walked out of her last period with Claire, while heading to there room, they both decided to to head to the local coffee shop to get something to drink, The local coffee shop is were all the what you might call "losers" hang out, but Cadey and Claire didn't care, they loved spending time there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOM! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! I AM NOT GOING TO AN ALL BOYS SCHOOL FOR ANYTHING, SO YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!"

"Kevin, honey, you see now why I'm sending you, your behavour is just getting out of control! you need more decipline then me, or your teachers can give you, I know your upset about your dad, but acting the way you do, it's not going to bring him back to us!"

"DO YOU THINK THAT'S MY PROBLEM? THE STUPID FUCK LEFT US MOM, AND YOUR NOT EVEN GETTING THE BILLS PAID, SO WHY SEND MY AWAY, SO I CAN'T EVEN HELP YOU?"

"Kevin, I met someone...and were pretty serious, I'm sending you away, because I'm the one who needs to figure things out, I just can't do that while your here causing trouble for me!"

By now Kevin was speechless, he kept thinking in his head, she doesn't want me, she doesn't want me, she doesn't want me, he couldn't handle this right now, he needed to get away, anywhere from his mother, so he barely spoke a whisper, when he said...

"I'll go..."

Mrs. Clark looked at him, then to the floor

"Go pack, your flight leaves tomorrow at eight."

So without a word from either of them, Kevin went upstairs, and packed his bags...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Till Next Time...

Hope Ya'll liked the first chapter, read and reply...

+----------+ -Amber- +----------+ 


	2. I'm I Missing Something?

"Addicted" By: Simple Plan

I heard you're doing okay But I want you to know I'm a dick I'm addicted to you I can't pretend I don't care When you don't think about me Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you But I want it and I need it I'm addicted to you Now it's over Can't forget what you said And I never wanna do this again Heartbreaker Heartbreaker Heartbreaker

Since the day I met you And after all we've been through I'm still a dick I'm addicted to you I think you know that it's true I'd run a thousand miles to get you Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy I did all that I could Just to keep you But you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you But I want it and I need it I'm addicted to you Now it's over Can't forget what you said And I never wanna do this again Heartbreaker Heartbreaker

How long will I be waiting? Until the end of time I don't know why I'm still waiting I can't make you mine

I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you But I want it and I need it I'm addicted to you x2

Now it's over Can't forget what you said And I never wanna do this again Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker I'm addicted to you Heartbreaker I'm addicted to you Heartbreaker I'm addicted to you Heartbreaker I'm addicted to you Heartbreaker

"Take It All Away!" -Chapter Two-

...While Kevin sat in his plane seat, he gently taped his foot to the music he was listening too, while looking out the window he cafefully imagined what this all boys school was going to be like, and was he going to be liked by everyone, because Kevin was an actor, most everyone liked him. When Kevin was about to go into a sleep, something kicked from the side, Kevin looked up and saw a girl, about his age, she looked like a skater/punk, which didn't bother him a bit, because that's the style he normally wore, while he was just staring aimlessly at her, she kicked again...

"Jeez, excuse me? can you move your bag?" She looked tierd, but held her own ground at the sametime, like "don't mess with me" kind of attitude, but she must love kicking people, cause she kicked my chair again

"Hey, sorry about that, the name's Kevin, what's your's?" Kevin asked, as he moved his bag that was on the seat next to him, to the floor

"HAHA aren't you sweet? Ali Meadows, thanks.." Ali was saying as she casually droped her bag and sat in the seat next to Kevin "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"OoO umm..yea..i'm an actor, you must of seen me in "School Of Rock" with Jack Black" Kevin replied, not knowing he should of or not, most people freak out when they realize he's an actor

"I thought you looked familiar, that's one of my favorite movies, haha...yea so what are you doing, I mean In London?" Ali was mentally slapping herself, was I flirting?..OMG! I'm going crazy, he doesn't even look interested, while Ali was having this whole conversation in her head, Kevin was blabbing about something, Ali did another mental slap, then asked.."Sorry, what were you saying?", that obviously made Kevin laugh, because he was

"HAHA like I was saying, my mom sent me, well her new boyfriend, sent me to an all boys boarding school, cause they need to quote "figure things out" When Kevin was done repeating everything he said, he then looked at Ali with a smirk and asked "How about you?"

"That's got to have sucked, I'm sorry, I know that doesn't help, but at least you have a mother, mine died, so now I am shift off, by my foster parents of course, to "London's School For Girls" As Ali finished there were tears yet to be fallen in her eyes, anyone who looked in them could tell they were full of hurt, and isolation

Kevin was again speechless he didn't know what to say, but someone else spoke for him, he then felt a jolt, then a woman with a London accent "Ladies And Gentleman, we are now at your arrival destination, please un-buckle your seat belt, and have a wonderful, safe trip, thank you! have a great day! Kevin then looked at the seat next to him, and it was empty, so he un-buckled his seatbelt, and got off the plane, but Ali was no where in sight, so he just got his luggage and grabbed a taxi to this boarding school...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

..I Love You And Your Beautiful Soul, Yeaaa..., It Might Be Time To Move It Foward..."Aghhhh WTF? Cadey"

"HEHE sorry Claire, needed to go to the bathroom, HAHA HAHA, you never told me you could sing!" Cadey asked while grabbing a toothbrush from the sink, with the biggest grin on her face

"As funny as that was Cadey, I need to take a shower, I'm going to meet the new student at the principals in like five minutes to show her around" Claire said while sticking her head out of the shower curtain, while managing to shampoo her hair at the same time

"OMG!..serious..your like, no offense, like don't give a care to your grade, why didn't Mr. Green just asked me?" Cadey asked, looking slightly taken aback that Mr. Green asked Claire instead of her

"Cadey, it's no big, you were at your computer meeting thing, he came by the room, and asked for you, but since you weren't here, and your going to be buisy for the past few days with the spring play, he just asked me, and I agreed, so just keep in mind he wanted you, but got stuck with me, but hey if you want to show some new student around on a Saturday morning, be my guest"

"HAHA no thanks I'll pass, sorry for going all mental on you" Cadey said while spitting out her toothpaste

"No prob. you know I love you no matter what, now can you please get out so I can get dressed, I'm late" Claie said stepping out of the shower in a tower

"Sure, call me when your done o'k?" Cadey yelled already out in the hall

Claire didn't even bother to reply, she just shut the door, and began getting ready. First, she put on a pair of jeans, that were ripped at the knees, a normal pink tank top and then a black hoodie on over it, and of course her pink highboots, she then tackled her hair long about to her mid back, so she pulled her brunette with pink tips (Note to Claire, sorry I added pink tips into a plain, ponytail, she then applied little mascara to bring out her hazal eyes, and some watermelon lipgloss for some shine, Claire then took a quick glance at her watch, and looked at the mirror, before grabbing her bag and cell and heading down the halls to the principals office...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmmm, what was the name again?" The clerk at the front desk asked Kevin for about the fifth time, but Kevin didn't mind much, he looked about in his 80's and you had to repeat every word to him

"Kevin, Kevin Alexander Clark, my mom applied me two weeks ago..I know she's soo nice, to tell me at the last second, Kevin was thinking while the old man was looking through his stacks of paper on his over-sized desk

"No, no Kevin Alexander Clark here, that I can see" The clerk statted looking up at Kevin

"Are you sure? can I see the principal, or someone who could help me?" Kevin said getting slightly annoyed that maybe his half-brained mother didn't even apply him to a school

"Nope, everyone's on there weekend vacation, I'm sorry, but I can't help you" The old man spoke to Kevin not even looking up at him

"Fine, thanks old-fart for nothing" Kevin yelled, stomping out of the office.."Great..now where the hell should I go..?" Kevin was screaming, because just then it decided to pour down rain, there was no where to run, so he just stood there looking around, then something caught his attention, a big building next to the boys school, he decided to go over and get some shelter, at the same time not noticing the sign on the door "London's School For Girls" - NO BOYS ALLOWED - he then bupped into someone, then landing on top of her...

"Shit I'm sorry, I didn't see you, are you okay?" Kevin asked still on top of the girl, very beautiful girl..no mental slap Kevin...

"Ummmm...Ummmm..yea, what are you doing here?" The girl asked noting the boy still on top of her, OMG!...he's soo hott...his light blue eyes glowing even brighter, his hair slightly moist hair from being in the rain, dripping on his face, and OoO my god his face, his face is perfect, not a single flaw in it, as she was carefully examining his perfect face, she suddenly felt a warm feeling on her lips, she was shocked at first, then realizing her surroundings, she was going to kiss back, but he pulled away, then got off of her, while extending out a hand for her

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, what's your name?" Kevin asked very nervous that she would be mad at him

"Ummmm..." She began then heard the clicking of shoes, "Fuck, you need to go that's are headmaster" she said pushing Kevin out the door and out into the rain...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Till Next Time...

Hope You Like Chapter Two, Read And Reply...

L8ter...

+----------+ -Amber- !LuV To ShoP+----------+ 


End file.
